


Avisé

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Other, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un des rares conseils avisés que son père prodigua jamais à Theodore fut de prendre garde à ce qu’il désirait. (Saison 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avisé

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Well-Advised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483412) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



Un des rares conseils avisés que son père prodigua jamais à Theodore fut de prendre garde à ce qu’il désirait car il risquait, au final, de l’obtenir. Sur le moment, Theodore pensa que son père avait peut-être la capacité de savoir exactement ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête : il souhaitait que son père l’aime plus que tout, et son père fit exactement ça. Du moins, ce fut ce que son père lui expliqua quand Theodore s’aventura à poser la question. Il prit la réponse pour ce qu’elle valait : les démonstrations étaient pour le moins douloureuses, tant du point de vue physique que du point de vue émotionnel, mais c’était tout ce qu’il avait, c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait espérer et de toute façon, qui était-il pour contredire ce que lui affirmait son père ?

Ce n’était pas, pourtant, le genre d’amour qu’il avait imaginé. Ce n’était pas le genre de marques d’affection que son père était censé lui prodiguer, mais ça, il ne le réalisa pas immédiatement.

Trente ans après, il avait largement eu le temps de comprendre que les actes de Bagwell Sr n’avaient rien à voir avec de l’amour, et moins encore de l’amour paternel. Il l’avait saisi juste un peu trop tard pour éviter que les choses prennent le tour qu’elles avaient pris, mais dans le coin où il habitait, à son époque, ce n’était pas le genre de problème dont on parlait.

Theodore avait négligé le conseil (dans le cas contraire, il n’en aurait pas été _là_ , n’est-ce pas ?) mais il réalisa non sans surprise qu’il l’avait intégré malgré tout. C’était caractéristique de l’influence que son père avait en fin de compte eue sur son existence : il aurait voulu pouvoir oublier, il était rattrapé par ce qu’il avait appris de gré ou de force.

Le conseil avait bel et bien été intégré et, quand Theodore se retrouva plaqué au sol sous Michael, il lui revint en mémoire. Trop brièvement, dans l’urgence de la situation, pour qu’il puisse y réfléchir et agir en conséquence. Les sensations et les stimuli trop violents et trop soudains pour qu’il parvienne à les ignorer. Parce que le charmant Michael installé à califourchon sur lui, pressé contre lui, ses genoux lui enserrant les hanches ? Légèrement penché en avant, le visage crispé et la respiration laborieuse ? Oui, c’était indubitablement quelque chose que T-Bag avait désiré. Certes, pas tout à fait ainsi, il avait imaginé Michael moins habillé, plus soumis, moins triomphant, plus effrayé. Peut-être suppliant – que n’aurait-il pas donné pour une seule petite supplique... – et tout aussi haletant. Mais l’un dans l’autre, il avait ce qu’il voulait. Pendant quelques secondes, en tout cas. Il aurait dû savoir que ce n’était pas bon signe parce que chaque fois que Theodore avait obtenu ce qu’il voulait, la situation était devenue merdique.

Puis Michael bougea légèrement sur lui, le contact un peu plus insistant, un peu plus intime, l’ombre d’un rictus joua sur son visage, et T-Bag se demanda si le petit ange n’avait pas déchu. Les boy-scouts comme lui n’étaient pas supposés se réjouir quand ils s’imaginaient victorieux, ni enfoncer le clou et frotter le nez de leurs adversaires dans leurs faiblesses.

Mais Michael n’insista pas et l’écouta parler sans sembler prêter crédit à ce qu’il disait, immobile et marmoréen au-dessus de lui. Sans doute le mouvement était-il involontaire, sans doute Michael _était-il_ un boy-scout. T-Bag sourit de satisfaction à l’idée que le geste était on ne peut plus innocent et il bougea imperceptiblement pour prolonger le contact. Michel-Ange, songea-t-il avec ironie. Si joli, si parfait, si vertueusement vengeur.

Quand le putain de petit ange plongea en avant, quand il enfonça le couteau dans son avant-bras valide et lui cloua au sol le poignet, Theodore se souvint du seul conseil avisé que lui avait jamais prodigué son père. Une fraction de seconde trop tard.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Je voulais initialement écrire "un vrai drabble de cent mots tout rond". Donc, voici la version " vrai drabble de cent mots tout rond" :
> 
> Quelqu’un lui a dit un jour de prendre garde à ce qu’il souhaitait car il risquait l’obtenir. Et Michael installé à califourchon sur lui, pressé contre lui, ses genoux lui enserrant les hanches ? Penché en avant, le visage crispé et la respiration haletante ? C’est incontestablement quelque chose que T-Bag désirait. Il imaginait certes la situation un peu différemment, Michael plus soumis, mais au fond, il a ce qu’il voulait.
> 
> Puis Michael plonge vers lui ; le couteau s’enfonce dans son avant-bras valide et lui cloue le poignet au sol, et T-Bag se souvient du conseil. Une fraction de seconde trop tard.


End file.
